Automatic extraction of information from electronic documents of a user may help the user to be organized. For example, when a user receives an email from an airline with an itinerary, it may be helpful to the user if that itinerary is automatically extracted and corresponding entries are added to the user's calendar. When a format of such an email is known, the same technique may be used to extract certain items of the itinerary. However, formats of such emails may change over time and/or between airlines. Additionally, the user may receive “informal” emails, e.g., dictated by human beings rather than automatically, with less predictable formats that make determination of useful information from the emails more difficult. Also, the user may receive “formal” or “informal” emails that indicate information that may be of interest to a user, but that don't explicitly contain such information, thereby preventing extraction of the information directly from the e-mail. Additionally, other information items associated with a user may contain or indicate information that may be of interest to a user, but determining that information, and/or determining that the other information items truly indicate the information is of interest to the user, may be more difficult than extracting an itinerary from an email with a known format.